bakuganvestroiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Seflyn
Magic Seflyn is a Bakugan and the second evolution of Seflyn. Profile Attribute: Aquos, Darkus, Pyrus Power: 840 G Variations: Seflyn, Angelo Seflyn, Magic Seflyn, Heaven Seflyn First Appearance: IC episode 52 Description Ball Form Seflyn's ball form is similar to Dual Elfin's but wearing a mas and legs and Arms. In theback, there's a magnet that she can combine with Battle Power. Bakugan Form Magic Seflyn's bakugan form is similar to Minx Elfin's Darkus form but she doesn't wear the cape, In Darkus Form,she wores a cape and use a moon stick, in her Pyrus form, She has Dragonoid's wings and her tip of her tail is like lance, she use different kind of magic stick in her Aquos is a SNow-flake theme, in her Darkus is a Moon, and her Pyrus is a dragons wing. It unknown she didn't keep her Haos and Ventus form. Anime Bakugan: The Infinity Core She first appear after gain Exedra's Energy and Heal Percival. She also get in touch with Percival and confess to him making him embarassed. Bakugan: Space Invaders She begins to grew closer on Percival and start to teasing him. She also making embarrased Ally and Ace. In episode 4, She fights Percival after he transformed to gain acces on her battle power and wins. In episode 10, She fights LumaHowl and wins, she also called Ursulla Old Lady making LumaHowl mad. After Ace got a cursed mark, she also worried about Ace's condition. In episode 13, When Dan, Runo and Marucho go to Shun's house and ask Percival "Is Ace do that very much?" "Nah, he just doing that to tease somebody." In episode 14, Seflyn battles Tigrerra and Carlsnaut and almost lost but thanks to Sophie's advice she can use Pyrus power and defeat tigrerra. In episode 17, Seflyn battles LumaHowl and Lythurius with Preyas and Elfin but lose and Preyas been held by Ursulla. She does seems care abot Preyas been held by Ursulla. After Dan was sent to doom dimension with Nagi, Seflyn and the other sent purposely the Emperor to find Dan and Nagi. Later, she battles an illusionary young Ace by Frosch to battle Preyas and Elfin after Ally confess to him Seflyn becomes Heaven Seflyn. Ability Cards *'Magic Times': Nulifies opponents ability.(Aquos) *'Magic Jewel': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent to Magic Seflyn.(Darkus) *'Moonlight Jewel': Decrease opponent back to their base level.(Darkus) *'Light Blue Shield': Reflects opponent's ability.(Aquos) *'Hyper Moon-bow': Adds 300 Gs to Magic Seflyn.(Darkus) *'Dragon Fire': Transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Magic Seflyn.(Pyrus) *'Twin Spear': Regains her power level 2x.(Pyrus) *'Icicle Core': Nulifies the opponent's ability(it can only be nulified by an Aquos ability).(Aquos) *'Crystal Ice Mirror': The opponent cannot used ability card for one round.(Aquos) *'Thousand Needles of Death': Adds 500 Gs to Magic Seflyn.(Aquos) *'Ice Saber': Nulifies opponent's gate card.(Aquos) *'Ice Slayer': Sacrifice defeated bakugan and gains their power.(Aquos) Fusion Ability *'Violent Water Wave': Transfer 500 Gs to Magic Seflyn from each opponent. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan battle brawlers Category:Characters